The present invention relates to the field of air circulatory devices for cribs. More particularly, this invention relates to a method and device for circulating air at mattress level in a crib so as to prevent the accumulation of carbon dioxide and other gases around a sleeping infant.
Various gases may be present at the mattress level of a baby crib. Some of these gases may cause unpleasant odors, some of these gases may also be harmful to a sleeping infant. Recently, some researchers have postulated that when the infant sleeps in certain positions, its own body and shallow breathing may create a pocket of carbon dioxide gas around the baby's head. The baby may then inhale this carbon dioxide and cease normal breathing, thus leading to the phenomenon known as Sudden Infant Death Syndrome or SIDS.
Portable and stationary fans are known to be useful in displacing air around an infant's crib. However, fans tend to displace relatively large volumes of air and thereby cause undesirable drafts on the infant. Also, fans tend to consume a great deal of energy and achieve gross circulation of air within a room rather than specifically preventing pockets of gases from forming around an infant at the mattress level of a crib. There is a need for a device and method for circulating relatively small volumes of air in a predetermined pattern across the crib at mattress level.
Fans can also be a hazardous addition to the environment of the infant. The small fingers of the infant may find a way to come into contact with the fan blades. Furthermore, fans often come equipped with electrical cords that can be pulled by the infant, causing the fan to fall on them. The cords can also present strangulation and electrocution hazards.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a device and method for circulating air at mattress level in a crib so as to prevent the accumulation of various undesirable gases around a sleeping infant.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a device that is mountable on the mattress or the side rails of a crib.
A further objective of the present invention is a provision of a device which is mountable to the side rail of a crib in such a manner that said side rail can still be raised and lowered with respect to the mattress.
A further objective of the present invention is a provision of a device that is simple in construction and is quick and easy to install.
A further objective of the present invention is a provision of a method of circulating air at mattress level in a crib so as to prevent or at least to reduce the likelihood of an infant's death from SIDS.
A further objective of the present invention is a provision of a device that lacks exposed moving parts such that it is a safe addition to the environment of the infant.
A further objective of the present invention is a provision of a air circulation device that does not produce a draft perceptible to the infant or its caregiver.
A further objective of the present invention is a provision of a device that is economical to manufacture and durable and safe in use.
These and other objectives will become apparent to one skilled in the art in view of the following description.